Crystal Skies
by alwayslovingsv
Summary: When he left for his training, he didn't expect he'd be fighting phantom zone escapees as well. Badly wounded and captured, Clark can only hope that his family and friends won't be harmed. But they are.
1. Chapter 1

4 months of training, 3 fights and 1 one major one, brought the young Clark Kent this place now. His fourth fight with the escapees, but by far the worst. He was weakening and he knew it, his body couldn't take much more of the exhaustion, after months of training and only a weeks worth of sleep, exhaustion starts catching up on you, leaving you with the lower hand of any battle your bound to come across.

Another blow to the chest brought Clark to his knees, where he coughed hard, trying to enhale that sweet taste of fresh air.

"Give it up, Kryptonian, your fate is to die" The escapee spoke, and evil grin of delight etching across his alien features.

"Never" Clark replied, his voice low and horse.

"Your choice. Either way, your life ends here"

Clark looked up at him, his own smile consuming his face "Think again." And he pushed the evil thing, he pushed him as hard as his weakened body could manage. It was hardly even a hard shove, but it was good enough.

A slicing sound, followed by a sickening squish of blood echoed through the air, taking along with it all noise.

"Smarter then your father" The beast said, blood trickling down his lip, accompanying the large mass of blood at his chest, where the crystals lay intertwined in his bones and flesh.

A gasp was heard, as well as a choke for air, when silence stepped in again.

Clark looked at the escapee, drawing a large intake of breath, and fell to his knees, his body shaking from pain and cold from the fight. Consciousness seemed to hate him, and he found himself hardly able to stay awake from that bittersweet sleep that called to him. And he almost let it take him, his wounds aching for rest and comfort, but when images of his family and friends crossed his drowsy mind, he forced himself up, ignoring the almost unbearable pain that followed his every move.

The exhausted figure made his way slowly down the gravel rode, his weak legs hardly a source of support for his tired body.

0000000000

The soft click of a door brought Martha Kent's eyes to the farm boy standing in the threshold, shaking with pain and weakness.

"Clark?" She asked, her face becoming a battle field of worry and fear.

He didn't answer, but look at her fuzzily, hardly recognizing her presence in the room. His eyes drifted shut, and he crumpled to the ground.

It took her a moment to comprehend what had happened, but when she realized, she screamed out his name, and ran to his side, grabbing the phone and dialing the only number she could think of, the number of the only person in this town she could trust: Chloe sullivan.

A/N: Okay, sorry it's not longer, but I hope it's good enough. I suppose this takes place somewhere in season 6, when Lana hasn't found out about Clark yet. Reviews are always welcomed, as well as ideas or corrections.


	2. Imagine

"You did what I asked you?"

"Ya, that boy'll think he's all done. He won't know what hit 'im"

"Good, very good. Prepare for our next assault""

"Already on it"

A smile savagely attacked both mouths. Loud laughter of joy and delight echoed throughout the walls and down the frosty mist of the dark graveyard.

0000000000

The fuzz and dizziness that followed when first he opened his eyes and attempted to sit up was far to much to bear, so if your to ask where the small pile of food remains came from, that is your answer. Not a pleasant sight.

When his vision came back to him, he found himself still on the fortress floor, lying there, still cold and... weak. Strangely enough, he hadn't healed yet, how quear.

A small pile of crimson colored something or another surrounded his masculine body, nearly hiding the fact there was blood on the floor in the first place. The jacket he wore gave it all away, though, it's stains from the fight told a tale of their own, of the brave boy that fought off the beast and...

Wait a second! Hadn't he left? Hadn't he went home and seen his mom for the split second that he did?... or, perhaps, had he imagined it all?

"My son, you are deeply hurt. You need rest" Jor-El's voice echoed in the crystal fortress, filling the room with sound.

"Why haven't I healed yet?" Clark asked weakly, baffled at his own question.

"It seems the phantom has done something to you, when he hit you, a light surrounded you, if only for a second, though you were to busy you did not notice his deed."

"Is that why I'm not healing? He took my powers away?" He asked again, wincing in pain.

"No, he simply took away your powers to heal fastly, you still have your abilities. Your ability to heal is now downed to that of a mortal human."

"I thought I went home, I remember it, walking into the house and then... all was black"

"You were seeing things wrongly, these events you've spoken of have not happened."

Clark let out a sigh and closed his eyes, he was tired of all of this, he never new training could exhaust you so much. Looking in a mirror would've proved his lack of food and sleep.

He was happy though, he could go home and stay for the rest of the month, since the phantom was defeated, he could get rid of the body and-

Clark snapped his head up, ignoring the dizziness and pain when he stood up and looked around.

"Where's the phantom?" Clark asked, his bubbling questions never ceasing to quit. "What happened to the body?!" He yelled. Not an answer came, and his frustration grew. He felt his body shutting down, longing for rest again, but he wouldn't give in, not until he knew that phantom was gone and wouldn't hurt any people.

"You know I was lying when I said you were smarter then your stupid dad"

Clark whirled around, shaking his head from the dizziness. "I thought I killed you"

"Oh, your foolish to think that I could be defeated that easily. But you, you were easy, I knew once you started your little training program you dad would worked you hard, and in due time, your body would weaken from the lack of exhaustion. It was only a matter of patience."

Clark squinted his eyes in hate, hoping the phantom would back down and leave, he really couldn't take this right now, not in the state he was in.

"Well, if you have nothing to say, I'd like to kill you now" The beasts mouth lit up with an evil grin.

Clark gripped a crystal, hoping for dear support from it. His legs began to shake, and he relealized how cold he was, dizziness consumed his mind, and his brain filled with random memories all flashing one after another. A headache began to develop, and he clutched his head to stop the pain.

And in it all, he didn't notice the phantom advancing on him, that same grin of delight still consuming his features, he didn't notice until his body hit the hard rock ground, hot pain coursing through his every vane. Darkness soon took him, to which he was happy.

But because he was asleep, he did not notice himself being carried away, his trails of blood heavily streaking the crystaline floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here another one is!**

Clark shivered uncontrollably. He tried to block out the pain and cold, but to no avail. The phantom had left long since past time, leaving him to freeze to death in the dark room.

His over tired eyes began to drift shut, needing the sleep that called to him. His futile attempt to sit up caused him more pain then help, but he remained determined. Dark fuzzies began lining the corners of his vision. His head rolled to the side, and his eyes slid to the back of his head.

"He's finally asleep"

"Is he?" A nod was sent his way "Good, very good. You can go in now. Tell Him if he doesnt do what you ask, it's his Mothers death he's planning."

"As you wish" He chuckled at his leader. This was going to be so fun.

"Your sure he said he was coming home today?" Martha asked, peering around the corner at Chloe.

"Ya, he said after 4 months he'd come home for a week or so and visit. He promised" Chloe answered, feeling unsure herself of the answer.

"You don't think anything happened, do you?" Martha looked at her worried.

"I'm sure he's Ok, if he doesnt come home soon, we'll go check for ourselves"

"Hey, boy! Get up!" The phantom deliverd another blow to Clark's already aching wounds. Clark's eyes slowly opened, showing the glazed and confused look he held.

"Get up I said!!" He yelled again. Clark sat their, trying with all his might to do what he'd been asked... or ordered.

The phantom rolled his eyes impatiently. He walked over to Clark, who hardly noticed, and held his head, throwing it hard against the wall numerous times.

"Stop" Clark whispered, trying to have the courage and strength to fight back.

"HAHA! Cause it hurts?" The phantom laughed devilishly. He stopped though, seeing the boy's conciousness coming to and end. He snickered to himself though, he'd for sure given the boy a concussion.

"What to you want?" Clark asked, wincing at the pain from his injuries.

"I want you dead. I want you and all your family gone forever. I want them to suffer as I did"

"I won't let you do that" He said. His eyes bounced around, trying hard to focus on something.

"Or what?" He paused, pulling something from his pocket (He strangely resembled a human) "You'll stop me" He took out the contents of a lead casing.

Clark fainted right then and there, his mind letting go of all the pain that he held, his body longing for a long sleep.

"Weakling. Your just like your father, unable to save anyone you care about" He spat at the boy.

**Okay, I'm SO sorry I haven't written any lately (AND sorry it's so short). I had MAJOR writers block. I hope that you guys like this one, and don't forget to review if you have the time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What'd you tell him?"

"He passed out before I could say anything. He's just a weakling"

"As soon as he's awake, tell me, I'll deal with him"

The phantom nodded obediently and lowered his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That rock, that darned rock! Why did they have to toss it right next to him? Couldn't they see he was dying?

"Hey, get up!!" The phantom picked up the rock and held it up to his Clark's face "Get up or I'm gonna stuff it down your shirt" He snickered slightly, smiling inwardly at his devious plans. He was simply brilliant.

"I can't with it so close to me..." Clark answered weakly, his eyes still closed shut, and his teeth clenched tight. He was fighting the pain. His head pounded with a furious might, and his broken ribs shallowed his breathing to hardly nothing at all.

The phantom waved it around Clark's head for a few seconds before dropping it on Clark's head, and letting it fall freely to wherever it pleased. It landed in the same place as before.

The phantom dusted his hands of and looked at Clark with an ordering expression "Release the phantoms from the zone, or the life of your mother will be buried deeply in a casket"

Clark's head shot up.

"No, no... please... don't make me do this..." Clark pleaded.

"Release them, and I'll spare your friends and families lives" He tried to bargain with Clark, the same smile still playing his alien features.

"I won't let you do this" Clark tried to sound deep and in control, but it came out weak.

"And who are you, in your state, to tell ME what do?" He laughed maliciously "You think you can take me on? AHA! That's as funny as your broken body" He stopped laughing and looked hard at Clark "Your weak, just as your father was. You cannot stop what is coming"

"Why don't you just take my blood, there's plenty of it" Clark motioned to his deep wounds and cuts.

"Because that blood has phantoms DNA on it, and the gate won't except it, the blood has to be fresh and alive"

"I won't do it" Clark said again.

"Fine. Then I'll bring your mother here, as well as your little Blondie friend, and torture then right in front of your eyes. You can see their dark crimson blood soak the floor as I squeeze the life out of-"

"Stop..." Clark whispered "...just stop..."He looked up at the phantom, his eyes not focusing on him. "Why are you doing this?" He looked at him pleadingly.

The phantoms smile diminished, and he looked at Clark with hatred and anger flowing freely from his every move. He didn't answer. He walked over to the door way and shut it, making sure to secure it tightly.

Clark let his back slide against the wall. His head pounded with all that was in it. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to let go of every problem there was.

But he couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Screams and struggling diminished into nothing as the bodies fell to the hard floor.

A man stood smiling down evilly "Weak" He laughed "Ever so weak"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He tried to move the rock away from his body, to try and escape its close vicinity. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't see clearly, he couldn't breathe right. He felt the sleep taking him, the longing for rest almost becoming more then he could handle.

He was fully awake when he seen Martha and Chloe thrown to the ground, there unconscious bodies hitting the ice cold floor.

He was fully awake when attacked the phantom with everything that was left in him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! I really appreciate it!

Clark flung himself towards the phantom. He didn't care if he was hurt in the process, what mattered now was that he had injured his friends.

He didn't reach the phantom before he was flung hard against the opposite wall.

"Oh, my dear boy, do you think I hadn't anticipated that? Your as foolish as any other normal human, no wit, nothing except stupidity" The phantom smiled as he seen Clark attempt to sit up.

"Why'd your bring them hear?" he asked weakly "They're not part of this... just leave them alone" He pleaded through his pain.

"No. And that little adrenaline rush you just had, is gonna cost you. Every time you do something against me, it's one of these added" He took a rock out of his pocket and through it towards Clark. He seen the fast pace of the rock make it's way towards Clark, he seen the pain strike him as it landed on his lap, he seen the horrified face Clark made as the pain ripped though him and tortured him.

The phantom smiled non stop as he watched the boy, his face contorted into a delighted look of pleasure as he seen Clark nearly fall into the arms of unconscious nous.

"Let them go... please"

"Never, not until you release the phantoms" The phantom didn't have to look at Clark to know he wouldn't answer. He walked out the door.

Clark attempted to move the rock away from him, even if it was just a bit, anything if it meant it wouldn't hurt as much, but his body just wouldn't work, he couldn't move a muscle, the pain was just to much now. He wondered how he even had the strength to get up and attack the phantom. Whatever it was, it was gone, gone for good.

His head began pounding again, his inhales of air became harder to take, he felt as though his chest was collapsing. He started hyperventilating, trying to get air.

He couldn't breathe.

He again tried to move the rock from his lap, hoping with it gone he would be able to breathe better. Blackness seemed to threaten, corner him with bordering kryptonite. His eyes danced around the room simultaneously, he started to become frantic. What was happening?

He tried to calm himself down, freaking out wouldn't help. He looked at his mom and Chloe, they were both laying on the ground, small cuts and bruises covering their bodies. His lungs finally seemed to except air, and he attempted to take a large breath of air, but it didn't help, he began coughing as his lungs adjusted to the large amount of air.

He noticed Chloe was starting to arouse "Chloe...?... are you OK?..." He asked, hoping that she wasn't hurt.

"Clark?" A small ill-like voice came out. She sat up uneasily and looked around the room, searching for her dear Clark. Her eyes finally found his body "Clark!" She bolted up and ran to him, looking over him and noticing his wounds "...Oh Clark..."

"I'm fine" He reassured her, feeling no guilt for lying to her "just move the rock"

Chloe followed Clark's eyes down to the glowing rock, and she inwardly cursed herself for not seeing it before. She picked it up and through it to the farthest corner of the room.

"Clark, you don't look fine..." She looked over him again, noticing the large cuts that were soaked with crimson blood. Without warning, she lifted up Clark's shirt. He hardly seemed to notice it, his mind trying to fight the pain that was being produced. She gasped at his wounds. Many were swollen, and it looked like there was eternal bleeding near his ribs.

"Don't worry about it, Chlo, I told you I was fine" Clark said quietly.

"You are not!" Chloe squealed "...What did he do to you?" Chloe's voice came down to a quiet whisper of pity.

Clark didn't answer. He kept his head leaned against the cold wall.

"Clark?...Clark?" Chloe shook Clark lightly "Are you OK?"

"Ya" He answered tiredly "Is mom OK?"

Chloe looked at Clark in disbelief. He was thinking about his mom? Didn't he realize how much HE wasn't Ok?

"I think she is..." Chloe answered. She moved over to Martha and shook her gently "Mrs. Kent? Wake up"

Martha's eyes slowly opened, and she took in Chloe face, there were minor bruises covering them. "Chloe! Are you alright?" She sat up and held Chloe's face in her hands.

"I'm fine" She moved her head over to Clark, who was leaning against the wall. Martha gasped in shock, just as Chloe and ran over to him. Before she made it to him, he spoke quietly "I'm fine, Mom, don't worry about me"

Martha reacted the same as Chloe "Clark, what happened?" she asked worriedly.

"I can hardly remember..."

Martha looked at Chloe, hoping she had answers, but just the same as she, there were none. Martha looked over Clark, hoping to see he really was alright.

Clark tried to look at the both of them, he could hardly see them through his blurry vision. There voices in his ears made his head worse, the pounding more fierce and intense. As delusional and bizarre it was, he wished they'd shut up, stop asking if he was alright. It wasn't that bad, he was just tired.

They watched as Clark's body relaxed, the weight of holding his body finally diminishing into nothing. He body slumped completely.

"Chloe, there's something wrong with him... He's dying"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

"He's not gonna die" Chloe snapped sharply "He's just hurt" She glanced over to Clark, who was fitfully sleeping. But she had to agree with Martha, he was dying, and unless they got him out of here, he was gone.

They needed to get out of there "We need to find a way out" Martha suddenly spoke up "We have to get him away from the rocks, and into the sun"

"How?" Chloe asked, almost not believing they had any hope.

Someone said something from behind "He's free, as long as he does what I require of him" The phantom spoke with venom in his voice, something must have made him mad "He needs to set free the phantoms from the zone. If he doesn't choose now, then it's your lives" He spoke the last part with an evil happiness "Go wake him"

"He's dying. He needs to heal" Martha looked at the phantom, her eyes full with anger and hatred. The phantom hit her on the head hard, and she fell to the ground immediately.

Chloe held her hand to her mouth, watching as Martha tumbles to the floor unconscious.

He looked down at her and smirked, that smile was getting SO old "I'll gladly do it" He quickly made his way to Clark, and kicked him hard in the ribs "Get up"

Clark spat blood violently as soon as the foot made contact with his stomach.

Chloe's face contorted into disbelief at the phantom. How could he? "Stop! Stop hitting him!" She yelled, running over to him and trying to stop him.

Though he could hardly see, he heard Chloe run over to him, and he knew without thinking what she was going to do, he wouldn't let it happen "Chloe, don't come near him, he'll kill you" His voice pleaded with her, it ran through her body and hit her conscience. But she didn't stop, not when the phantom was continually hurting Clark. She jumped onto his back, her small body hardly doing a thing. She began trying to claw at his skin. Her feeble little hands did nothing to break the skin.

The phantom ripped Chloe off of him and threw her across the room. She landed with a hard thud.

Clark's eyes snapped open as he heard Chloe make contact with the wall. For once he could see clearly, and he seen his loved ones lying on the floor. Tears suddenly began to swell in his throat. He hated himself for being so weak, he couldn't even protect them.

"That ones gonna cost you, sweetheart" The phantom walked over to Chloe "It's another one added" He opened up a pocket in his jacket and took a rock out. It was larger then the other ones.

Clark felt the rock coming near him, again preventing his healing. He tried to stand up and get away from the rock, but his sore body persisted in his sitting down. The phantom came closer still, his smile bigger then it had ever been before. He set the rock on Clark's ribs, he must've known they were broken, 'cause he put the rock there, and pressed hard into them. He pushed down harder and harder. Clark tried to move away, but impossible it was. He moaned in pain as the rock was pressed harder into his ribs. The phantom pushed down until he heard a loud crack.

Clark screamed with everything that was left in him. The large rock was embedded in his skin, nudged between his bones.

Clark took deep breaths, gasping for air. He squeezed his eyes shut miserably, and he began shaking uncontrollably. He felt the rocks poison going through his system, corrupting him.

He felt his body beginning to shut down.

Images of his life again began flashing in front of his eyes. Somehow, though, they were not happy ones as they had been before, but instead all his times of pain. All the times of pain that were the past and now suddenly came together as one. They flowed through his every being. The pain was nothing like he'd ever experienced. Suddenly blackness consumed his mind.

He felt nothing now, nothing except bliss.

He felt death.

**AN: That's not the end, there's more to it!**


End file.
